


The Day Everything Changed For Frank Bryce

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Oblivious, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Frank tends to the garden and ignores the young boy walking up to the Riddle House.
Series: Challenges [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 2





	The Day Everything Changed For Frank Bryce

Frank Bryce was tending to his precious chrysanthemums when he heard a loud crack behind him. He whirled around to see what had caused the thunderous sound, ready to harshly reprimand whoever it was. Frank hated loud noises and people, and Riddle House was the perfect place for him to work. No one came up to meet the Riddles, who may have been the town's elite but were despised for their attitude towards the people.

To his surprise, Frank found a young black-haired boy striding up the hill towards the Riddle House, a piece of stick dangling from his fingers. He wore strange clothes that would have looked better on a woman, but what did Frank know about the latest fashions?

At first, Frank didn't pay him any attention until the boy came closer. And then, it hit the man.

From his curly hair, aristocratic nose, and angular jaw to the way he held himself as he walked, the boy was the spitting image of Tom Riddle.

 _'This ought to be good,'_ Frank thought as the boy walked up to the door and rapped on it smartly.

The citizens of Little Hangleton knew the rumours, of course. How the town's ugly hag had eloped with the snobbish Thomas Riddle's only son. They rarely talked about the public scandal anymore, but it was still at the back of everyone's minds.

Now, it seemed as though there was more gossip to go around. If Frank were anyone else, he would have gone up to accost the boy and demand to know who he was and what he wanted.

But Frank didn't.

Frank had never cared about outsiders, and he wasn't going to start now. Without a word, he turned his back on the boy and continued to water the flowers, his attention now fully caught by the weeds growing in the corner of the garden.


End file.
